Insanity
by Virg0Luck
Summary: He's been forced to ask for her help. What's stranger is that she'll accept. And that will land her in a position she would never have dreamed of having...DMHG/Dramione
1. Cheat

**30/8/13: Hello to readers, flamers, generally annoying people, awesome people, and people who are wondering why the hell thirteen chapters are missing! Well, the _long _answer would take up about a page, so I'll give you the short explanation: Yes, I am rewriting! _Joys! _I posted ch14 and got told- _again_- to rewrite because it was confusing, so here goes... I haven't totally redone the first few chapters, just edited, because the first few are okay- ish. Hope you're not mad, and if you're reading this for the first time- ignore everything I just said above. Yep. Rereaders, of course I don't expect you to re- review each chapter, because I don't think you can, but do if you really want to when you're logged out. If you didn't review the first time around- do it this time, would ya? Thanks. This AN is turning into an essay. I'll shut up now.**

"Hermione-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Listen, she just came onto me-"

"I was standing there for ten minutes, Ron, and it didn't look like you were resisting!"

"Yeah, but- I love you, Hermione-"

"Yeah, it showed. _Screw that, I need you now_. That's what you said to her. That's what you said, Ron, and-"

"No, just please, it was a mistake-"

"You snogging that assistant of yours when we are _engaged_-"

"Hermione-"

"It's over, Ron. You think I'm going to agree to stay with you _now_? Look, we were good together. We clicked. But this- this is ridiculous. You cheated on me." I pulled off my ring and handed it to him.

Fighting back tears, I walked out of my ex-fiancé's flat; this time, for good.

Sadness fell away as I walked to the Apparation point, to be replaced by anger and humiliation. I felt like an idiot. _This is what you get for trusting_.

_She'd come to surprise Ron. He'd proposed to her only a few weeks prior, and of course Hermione accepted; though sometimes she felt it was more from pressure than love. But she'd put that out of her mind. She loved Ron; it was only whether as a friend or a boyfriend she was confused about. _

_She pushed the door open a tiny crack._

I reached the Apparation point and Apparated home, dumping my clothes, bag, and toothbrush in my room. It was amazing just how much of my stuff was in his flat; I had practically moved in.

I Apparated to Harry's house, knowing that Harry and Ginny, at least, would understand.

I opened the gate and walked into Harry's place. It was just as I remembered it, with its bright walls each a different color- red, green, blue. Lively.

Ginny Potter came through into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "You look awful. What happened?"

"Hi, Ginny." I smiled weakly at the redhead. "I don't really want to talk about it. Can I show you instead…?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure. Hold on, let me just give James to Harry."

She picked up her one- year- old son. James inherited his father's messy raven hair and is the spitting image of Harry, except for Ginny's bright brown eyes. Ginny walked out. I heard her telling Harry about me, and then Ginny walked back in, carrying a small pensieve.

"Here." Ginny said. "Put it in here, then we can talk about it."

I nodded slowly and pulled out the memory, feeling relief when I couldn't recall the details- they were out.

"Ready?" Ginny asks.

_No_. I thought. But I nodded anyway, and together we delved into my memory.

We landed in Ron's office in the Ministry- Auror department.

"Where are you?" Ginny asked.

"There." I said quietly, pointing to the memory version of myself.

We followed her to Ron's office. Memory Hermione pushed the door open and Ginny peered in, me holding back. I didn't want to see that again.

Ginny withdrew her head within a few moments. She gripped my arm and soon, we arrived back in Ginny's kitchen; bright blue walls and brown wood floor with cream colored cupboards, it was beautiful in that lively, homely way. I sat down at the table.

"You're serious?" Ginny asked, incredulous.

"I know, Gin, I know." I replied. Some of my anger was coming back. "I know he's you brother and all, but he's a jerk."

"I know." Ginny agreed. "A complete and utter arse. I'm so sorry, Mione. So… what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not just going to leave it, are you? You have to get back at him somehow."

"Gin, I really don't think-"

"I don't care. Who does Ron hate the most who's male and hot?"

"Umm… Slytherins in general…?"

"You're right, the Slytherins were really hot." Ginny mused.

"That's not what I meant! I meant they hate Ron!" I squeaked.

"With the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, of course."

"They all hated us!"

"In school."

"But they all still hate us!"

"Exactly- all the hot Slytherins are evil. Ron will hate it!"

"Yeah- as if you could get Malfoy or Zabini to fake date me." I scoffed.

Ginny smirked at me.

"No… no way. Ginny, my fiancé just cheated on me! You should be comforting me, not trying to get me hooked up with a Slytherin! Besides- I never agreed to this!" I protested.

"But Hermione, you don't need comfort." Ginny persisted. "I can see it; you're upset, but more angry."

True enough. I wanted more to castrate Ron than to cry.

"See?" Ginny coaxed. "And I never said anything about setting you up. Fake date."

"Right. I don't even know where they are."

"First things first- who?"

"What?"

"Which sexy Slytherin badass do you want?"

I gave Ginny the evil eye. "If your husband heard you talking like that-"

"If her husband heard what?" Harry strode into the kitchen.

"Where's James?" Ginny asked.

"Sleeping. If her husband heard what, Mione?"

"Nothing, Harry." I said, smiling slightly. I got up and hugged Harry.

"You okay, Mione?" Harry asked. "Gin said you were upset."

"Umm… Harry…"

"Ron cheated on her." Ginny said.

"Ron _what?_" Harry asked.

"Cheated on me with his assistant." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Mione." Harry gave me another hug.

"Don't be." I muttered. _Strong front, strong front. Save the tears for when no one can see you._

"What did he say?"

"I walked out before he could say anything."

Harry grinned. "Good job."

"Harry, he's your best friend!" I exclaimed.

"My best friend who cheated on my sister." Harry said firmly.

My spirits lifted. Harry preferred me to Ron. So much had changed since ten years ago, when Harry took Ron's side over mine over a rat and a broomstick. That was the worst year of my life. I was alone, stressed and thirteen.

Harry and me weren't related, obviously, but we considered each other siblings.

Ron… I didn't want to think about him. I put him out of my mind.

"Thanks, Harry." I smiled.

"It's fine. Now, if her husband heard what?"

"If you heard Ginny…" I paused to look at her, smirking. She mock glared at me. "…Calling Malfoy a sexy Slytherin badass." I finished.

Harry grinned. "Really? And what does Malfoy have that I don't?"

"Err… he's blonde, you're raven, he's tall, you're average. You're both fit. Both hot." Ginny analyses.

"Ginny!" I said.

"What? It's true."

"I haven't seen Malfoy at work lately, actually." Harry said casually.

"Well, why would you?"

"Malfoy is- was- training to be an Auror. He was working under me and Dean."

"Malfoy was _what_?"

"Auror training."

"I'm sorry?"

"I know."

"And then…"

"He disappeared."

"Is he okay?"

"Why would you care?"

"I don't know, I just… do." I said lamely.

"Don't." Harry said firmly. "He's still rude and still prejudiced."

I shrugged.

"So, Mione, which sexy Slytherin is it?" Ginny interrupted.

"Umm… I don't want one…?" I tried.

"Ugh. You, my friend, are impossible."

A loud cry sounded from the other room.

"That's James." Harry said. "I'll go."

Harry got up.

"Hey, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime."

He walked out of the room.

"So, Mione-" Ginny started again.

A crack sounded.

"Someone's coming."

One Ronald Weasley walked through the doorway.

"Mione-"

I was up first and slapped him.

"How dare you come here, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I snarled.

"Last I checked, it was my sister and my best mate's place, Mione."

"I hate that name, Ronald, and you know it. If you won't leave, I will."

"No." he said. "I need to talk to you, Mione."

I hexed him.

Ron staggered back, clutching a broken wrist.

"Bye, Ron."

"Listen, Hermione. She was a mistake, it's you, and it's always been you. I thought you knew that."

I turned away, ignoring the pang in my chest that longed to run back into his arms and pretend nothing had happened. _You're stronger than that, Hermione_.

After he left, I cried. Ginny hugged me, whispering _It's okay_. But it wasn't. Those words were pointless; it was really the opposite. It was amazing how I already felt the loss of his love; and more importantly, the loss of his friendship.

Eleven years later, he was gone.

I apparated home about an hour later. Something was weird about my house. It felt strange. Just… the way it was dark, blinds pulled down. My blinds were _always _open. I pulled out my wand.

"Show yourself." I called, moving further in. The cream walls and black tiled floor were the same; everything was in the right place.

"Out!" I said loudly.

"_Homonum Revelio."_

Yep, someone was here.

And when they stepped out of the shadows, it was the last person I could ever had expected.

"What are you doing here?" I half screamed.

And Draco Malfoy uttered the last words I would ever have expected from him. "I need your help."

**Here we go again... :sighs: Review if you really feel like it, flame if you must (not really), and remember constructive criticism is always welcome... otherwise, be mean and walk away. Thanks for bearing with all this boring nonsense,**

**Ell xx**


	2. Visitor

**30/8/13: Chapter two is back up as well. Again, you don't need to re- review, but if you're reading this for the first time... feel free! :grins: xx**

"What are you doing here?" I half screamed.

And Draco Malfoy uttered the last words I would ever have expected from him. "I need your help."

I was stunned, to say the least. Questions raced through my mind; what could he want from me? What was he doing here?

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. His wand flew into my hand.

He smirked. "Calm down."

"What do you want from me?"

"Like I said. Your help."

I scoffed. "Me? A lowly mudblood? Why would you ask _me _for help?"

"Trust me-"

"I don't." I cut in. "And you asking for my trust is beyond stupid."

"This is the last place I want to be right now. But you were the last resort."

"Oh, gee, that makes me feel _so _special," I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I see you have a talent for avoiding the point, Granger."

"How do I know I _can… _trust you?"

"You don't." he replied. "But I'm telling the truth."

"_Accio Veritaserum!" _I called. A small, clear phial zoomed towards me. I caught it with my free hand. "I'm going to give you this." I said. Part of me felt victorious; I could humiliate him badly with this, and I was feeling sadistic. But then I thought, _he hasn't harmed me yet. _And it was true; he could have easily overpowered me and taken his wand back.

He blanched, but nodded hesitantly. "Fine."

That's then I realized just how desperate he was.

"Sit down, Malfoy." I said slowly.

"Where? On _your _couch? I still have some pride, thanks." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Sit down." I repeated.

He created a chair and sat down, careful not to touch anything. Not because he cared, but because it was _dirty_. Fury boiled up.

"Open your mouth." I ordered.

He did as I said, surprisingly. I poured three drops of the clear, bitter liquid into his mouth. He swallowed and a blank expression came over his face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Help."

Obviously, he could control how much truth he gave me. I would have to be more specific.

"What help?"

"I need you to cover for me."

"As in?"

"I was training to be an Auror. I've left because I have…" I saw him struggling to control how much he let slip. "…work. Potter will be put in charge of finding me. He will enlist your help, I know he will. You need to cover for me."

The potion was wearing off. I quickly asked him one more question. "Why me?"

He paused. "Because you're the only one who can help."

That was the most pathetic I'd ever heard him.

The potion had worn off; the usual sneer was coming back onto his pale, pointed face. He stood up.

"Done, Granger?" he asked.

"…Yes."

"Will you help me?"

"What work do you have? Is it dark?" I asked, paranoia building up.

"No, mudblood." He replied, smirking. "It's personal."

"Personal? What, you expect me to believe someone loves you?" the words were out before I could stop them. I was hurt, and tired, and my enemy just turns up saying he needs my help. I was single. I wanted nothing more than to sleep this off and hope it was a nightmare.

I recalled what Ginny had said. _All the Slytherins were hot_. I studied Malfoy's face. He wasn't _that _good looking. He hadn't exactly been the hottest guy in school, although with Pansy fawning over him you would have thought he was. He was average; something about his face was too pointed, too pale to be handsome to me. His hair, for once, wasn't slicked back, falling loosely around his face, softening his features some, but not enough. I took in his appearance. He was a mess; ragged clothes giving the appearance that he'd been on the run.

His face hardened. "No, mudblood. It's none of your business. Are you going to do it or not?"

"Do what?"

"And they called you the smartest witch… obviously mistaken. Are you helping me or not?"

His mocking manner was so infuriating that I really felt like slamming the door and sending him packing. Because that's surely what he would have done for me. But I felt like I _should _help him, for some bizarre reason. Like it was the right thing to do.

I was sure I would regret this, but I said it anyway. "Okay."

He was taken aback. I smirked internally at his expression (I could never manage doing it in real life without looking like an idiot). He let out a breath. "Okay."

"What do I do?"

"Hide me."

"What-"

"Not give me a place to hide. I mean hide my whereabouts. Lie, do whatever, just don't tell Potter."

"And in return I get…"

"Nothing."

"So why am I doing it?" I asked, outraged.

"You tell me." His eyes searched mine, and I honestly had no clue why I was agreeing to this. I didn't want to.

"So if I say I'm backing out…" I tried.

"You can't. You already agreed."

"You can't force me." I countered.

"There's something called the Imperius Curse? Yeah. That." He replied mockingly.

"Listen, Malfoy- why should I help you?" I was scared that he _would _curse me.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"So I'm meant to just help my worst enemy, lie to my best friend, and get nothing?"

"Listen," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "I would have paid you, or something. But I _can't_."

And I believed him.

"Let's say, for a moment, that I agree. What exactly do you want?"

"I've said this already! You just need to make sure no one finds out where I am." He stressed.

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Maybe. Soon." He replied bluntly.

"Can I help you?" I had no idea why I said that, but I did.

Whatever guard he had let down was up again, his features hardening into a mask. "No. This doesn't change anything between us, Mudblood. I'm only asking _you_ because you're a last resort, or is your memory that poor?"

I ignored the jibe. "How will you contact me?"

"Don't worry about that. You'll see the first time I do it. I need you to make an Unbreakable Vow now."

"No!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Does that mean you were planning on telling someone?"

I faltered, because I _had _been planning on telling someone. Not Harry, but Ginny, maybe?

"Well, you can't. Arm out."

I numbly stuck my arm out. "Hold on… we need a bonder."

"No, we don't. A bonder's just a formality. Not necessary." He replied curtly. He grudgingly touched his wand arm to mine.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, swear not to tell anyone about my whereabouts?" he asked.

"I swear." I whispered, sure this was a mistake.

A small spark wound around our joined hands.

"And do you swear, to the best of your abilities, to hide the fact that you know about my hiding?"

"I swear."

Another spark.

"And do you swear not to tell anybody about my being here?"

"I swear."

He sealed it.

He then walked to the door and disapparated.

I was confused. My head was spinning. I changed absentmindedly, skipping dinner and walking to my room. I checked the time. 10:23. Had three whole hours passed since he came here? I collapsed onto my bed, but sleep refused to come. I tossed and turned for hours.

Finally, when sleep came to claim me, she brought dreams of the two men I wanted most to forget about; Malfoy and Ron.

**Updates should be daily- I'm working as fast as I can!- because school starts on the 5th, meaning updates will slow to once a week... but hopefully, by then I'll have most of the edited chapters up and can focus on moving the story forward. Review if you feel like it, flame if you really want to (not really!), and if you're mean just walk away without appreciating the work I put into these chapters. Kidding.**

**Thanks,**

**Ell xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, it's another chapter. The changes in these early ones are minor, just nitpicking, so they should be up faster... I'm aiming to get as many as I can up in four days... agh. xx**

Finally, when sleep came to claim me, she brought dreams of the two men I wanted most to forget about; Malfoy and Ron.

_"Hermione! I love you!" Ron's face was swimming in and out of her consciousness. "Hermione!" Draco's face blurred into his, until there were two voices yelling. Yet Hermione reacted to Draco's voice. "Hermione! I love you!" he yelled._

_Hermione watched the scene play out; she watched herself race into Draco's arms. Watched Ron's face crumple. She watched as she kissed Draco._

I bolted awake.

What had _that _meant? I wasn't sure, but it was scary. Ron and Draco both professing their love for me? I didn't want to think about either of them now, so of course my subconscious had to dredge them up.

It was a Saturday. I realized with growing dread that tonight was the weekly dinner at the Burrow. With Ron. I wasn't sure whether there was anything more between Ron and his assistant- Gemma, wasn't it?- but if there was…

_Crap_.

I sighed, lifted my wand and muttered, "_Tempus_."

The date and time appeared in black letters on the wall. 7:56. 18th May.

Damn, it was the 18th May.

I got up and walked into my dining room. On the table I spotted what I was looking for; a letter from Hogwarts.

No, it was _not _an invitation to go back as a student, considering I was twenty- three. It was an invitation to go back as a teacher. I had been offered both Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts- not at the same time, but I was being given an option. Snape was finally leaving, much to the delight of the Hogwarts student population, and no one good had come for the DADA position, even though it was no longer jinxed.

I didn't want to take DADA; it felt like it was Harry's subject. But Potions had never been my forte. I really wanted to go back to Hogwarts, though, and was unsure of which to choose. And today was the last day I had to decide before McGonagall approached someone else.

And I knew, instinctively, that it would be Defence, because I wouldn't do Potions justice. Defence, at least, I was good at; never mind that I did badly in it. And I so badly wanted to teach.

I showered, dressed and ate breakfast before grabbing a parchment and a quill and sitting down.

_Professor McGonagall,_

No, she was Headmistress.

_Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I have been considering_

No.

_I have given a lot of thought to the positions you offered me,_

Eh. It would have to do.

_And have decided_

Nah.

I went on like this for some time, redoing each sentence, before I produced a letter I was happy with. In essence, I chose Defence. I tied it to the leg of my owl, Aqua (it was Aqua or Snitch (Harry's choice.)) I sent Aqua off after giving her an owl treat and walked away from my window.

One task over with.

I grabbed my mobile. I'd bought a new one after graduation, because they were useful, I was muggleborn and I felt bare without it. Plus, my parents could hardly floo call me. I checked the time; 10:06. It had been hours. I grabbed a jacket and headed out.

As I walked towards the train station, it struck me how little I had cried. It wasn't like _grief beyond tears_; no, it was just… numbness.

My finger felt bare without my ring.

And I didn't want Ginny to break ties with Ron over me.

I dawdled at the train station, before finally deciding I wanted to go to Harry's place again and dissapparating.

Harry and Ginny were both at home; they were bent over some papers in the kitchen.

I cleared my throat. "Is this a bad time?"

"Mione!" Ginny greeted.

"Hi, Harry, Ginny…"

"You don't look upset." Harry scrutinized.

Thank goodness.

"Why should I be upset?" I tried.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Possibly because my brother cheated on you?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "Listen, Ginny, I don't want you and Ron to grow apart because I came yesterday…"

Ginny laughed. "He already came yesterday after you left. Harrys blanking him. I'm tolerating him, but that's about it… considering he's been a total arse."

"Ginny!"

"You said it yesterday." She countered.

"Point taken."

"So, back to it- you're not upset?" Harry asked.

_Yes. Yes, I am, I'm more upset than you know._

I changed the subject quickly. "What were you doing before I turned up?" I asked lightly, indicating the papers on the table.

"Oh, that." Harry said. "It's a case… I need your help, actually."

My pulse quickened. Was this the case Malfoy had mentioned earlier? The search for him?

"What case?" I asked.

"It's about Malfoy." Harry started.

I was right.

"Remember I told you he stopped coming to Auror training?"

I nodded.

"He's gone. Disappeared without a trace."

Of course not. He'd been at my place yesterday, something I still wasn't too happy about.

"No trace? But why do you care?" I asked.

"Ex- Death Eater, remember? " Harry asked. "Before you start, I know he was forced into it, but the Ministry is throwing a fit and demand I look into it as he was working under me. Also… he stole a _lot _of gold, Hermione. Took it straight from the Ministry Vaults. That's very restricted- I have no idea how he got in- and it's kind of serious."

I nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me. We've searched Malfoy Manor, nothing. Asked Narcissa Malfoy, nothing- of course, she adores her son. Lucius Malfoy is an Azkaban breakout and if we knew where he was he'd be arrested, not questioned."

"Okay. What evidence do you have? Any idea where he is?"

It struck me that I had no idea where Malfoy is, meaning I couldn't really mislead Harry. Not that I wanted to, but he wasn't helping. I pulled out my phone to check the time- my watch was broken- and saw one new text message, sent at three AM.

"Hold on, I've got a text from my parents." I said. After all, it was likely to be them. Well, no. They didn't usually text at three AM. I wondered if something was wrong.

No, it was an unknown number. I pressed on the text notification.

_Withheld Number_

_I am at the home of torture. You should know where I am talking about. Look at your arm for a reminder._

_Do not show this text. You swore._

_-DM_

Home of torture… look at your arm. On my arm was nothing except the Mudblood carving Bellatrix gave me…

Home of torture.

Malfoy Manor.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… fine." I said, putting my phone away. Since when did Malfoy have a muggle device? And how did he get my mobile number, anyway?

And why was it so important I hid him?

I tried pressing _Reply_. A message came up- _this number has blocked you_. What?

I looked up at Harry. "So… any evidence?"

Harry shook his head. "It's a pointless case, but I've got to find him. Stupid ferret." He added under his breath.

I nodded. "I'll look into it."

A tapping came against the kitchen window. Ginny went over and opened it. "It's an owl." She took the letter off its leg. "It's for you, Mione."

I took it and opened it, scanning through it quickly.

_Dear Miss Granger… delighted to give to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts… term starts on the 5th … From Minerva McGonagall…_

I looked up, smiling slightly. "I've got DADA. For Hogwarts. Teaching. I'm going to be a professor!"

"That's great, Mione!" Ginny enthused. I looked over to Harry. He was grinning too. I had been slightly worried that Harry would be upset; of course he wasn't. Harry wasn't the jealous type. Not usually, anyway.

I shoved the thought of the text from my mind and looked over to Ginny. "When's term starting?" she asked.

"5th September." I replied.

"Hmm… your birthday's on the 19th. The 5th is a Monday, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So that makes your birthday a Sunday. Okay, a party is doable."

"Ginny-"

"Shut up, Mione. You don't get any say in this." Harry said, enjoying the look of discomfort on my face.

I hated my birthday.

When your birthday is your dead father's birthday too, it hurts more than it helps to celebrate.

My dad was gone; lost forever in that unknown abyss that comes after life. He died from cancer. A Muggle disease. And that hurt ten times more, because with Death Eaters I could protect him. With cancer, I had to watch him die slowly.

Wizards didn't get cancer; so they didn't have a cure.

And it was times like these I found magic useless.

I had never told anyone the reason why I disliked my birthday; it was too personal. Even for Harry and Ron. They were hardly known for tact. And I didn't want to share it.

Usually I spent my birthdays in tears. Ginny was adamant that this year, I would have a party. I was pretty sure I could avoid it again, but she was persistent.

I wanted so badly to tell her about Malfoy. But I couldn't. It struck me that Malfoy hadn't agreed to keep quiet. That meant he could release it; allow me to talk to someone, I meant. Unlikely, but I could hope.

In my mind, hope was fragile. Easily shattered, and even harder to piece back together. Like a wafer thin piece of glass.

Of course, one could argue that _reparo_ would fix the glass. But then, you need to find all the pieces first, which was difficult.

I was beyond hope, some days. Then others, I was fine. And others still, I was just exhausted from being Hermione Granger. Tired out.

Not that I was suicidal or anything.

**So? Review if you want, flame if you must, PM me if you want to ask something, and otherwise walk away without doing anything like a mean person. Thanks-**

**Ell xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, two updates in one day- I think this is the most 'different' chapter yet. It's changed quite a lot, so I'm interested to see what you think... xx**

A week passed.

I was back at Ginny's place. I had started spending all my time there.

Term at Hogwarts started on the 5th of September. The professors had to go back on the 5th of August. And the new professors, like me, had to go to Hogwarts on the 5th of July.

It was the 18th of May. I would have to go two months before term started. I was actually quite excited to go back to Hogwarts, to see the grounds and feel so light and carefree again. To feel like a schoolgirl, with nothing more pressing than homework on my mind…

If only.

I wondered what Dumbledore's office looked like. I still thought of it as _Dumbledore's, _even though he was dead, as did most of the ex-Hogwarts population. Even now, almost seven years after his death, I felt it was Dumbledore's.

I hadn't known the old Headmaster well; but I had respected him, of course I had. He was Dumbledore. Respected by wizards everywhere…

"…Earth to Hermione!" Harry said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, Harry, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, thinking about all the books, and the subjects… the joys of school…" Harry said.

"Horrible." Ginny shuddered.

"School is not horrible! It's _Hogwarts_!" I protested.

"I know. Hogwarts equals school, which equals studying, which equals horrible. To conclude- School is horrible."

"For you. But- you know, it was like a home to you!"

"Yes- but I have a house now." Harry said, grinning. "And I have an awesome wife and a beautiful son."

"Speaking of whom- where is he?"

"Asleep."

"I swear, he's always sleeping when I come over…"

"Not just when you come over." Harry muttered darkly. "It's awful."

"That- is- your- son you're talking about!" Ginny said, whacking his arm.

"I know. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I want to teach the guy Quidditch. How much longer? Surely he'll fit on a toy broom…"

"He's one year old!"

"Whatever. I had one." Harry replied.

"Sirius gave it to you- and he was the most reckless godfather in the world."

Damn. I was pretty sure I was the only one who noticed the slight dim in Harry's eyes.

"Just like I am to Teddy." Harry replied smoothly. "So, Teddy got one."

"No he didn't- Dromeda told me to get rid of it. She's _old_, Harry, she can't take care of a baby on a toy broom!"

"Shut _up_. You're ruining all my logic."

"It's completely illogical, though!"

"I don't care!"

"You sound like a five year old!"

"Do you always act like this around Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What can I say- she brings out the worst in me."

**OOOOO**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Asking… again… her…

It went against everything he'd been taught.

Everything.

Asking a mudblood.

Mudblood; did that mean anything anymore?

Muddy blood.

Their blood wasn't mud. It was red.

Dark red.

Just like his.

Just like him.

_Shit_.

Traitor thoughts.

He looked around his room again to distract himself. It was the same as it had always been; massive, black and green themed, with green walls and black silk sheets. He was beginning to hate the color black. It was so morbid.

Then again, it fit his mood most of the time.

**OOOOO**

I paused at the gate to the Burrow.

I didn't want to go in.

I didn't want to face Ron.

I didn't want to face _her_.

Surely Ron wouldn't bring that girl, though.

He wouldn't, would he?

He shouldn't.

He couldn't.

He might.

He wouldn't.

_Too many thoughts_.

_Too many tears._

_Too much lost, too much cried, over one person._

I don't know how long I stood there.

No one else arrived.

No one.

Just… me.

Alone.

Thinking.

Lost.

Until there was a tap on my shoulder, accompanied by a gentle tone I was all too familiar with. "Hey."

I turned, slowly, slowly.

"What?" I said, mustering up all my coldness.

"Listen, Mione."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me that, Ronald. What?"

"Can we talk?"

"You can talk, Ronald. It doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

There was part of me that wanted to race back into his arms, and forget this had ever happened.

But for once, I was glad I was so proud.

"Okay. Shoot." I ordered.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Hermione."

I waited.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me- you have to trust me when I say it was just the one time."

"No, I don't. I trusted you when I thought you weren't going to _cheat _on me. But you- you broke that trust, Ron. Evidently you were doing a different type of working."

My tone took on a bitter tinge at the end.

"We didn't have sex."

"Really?"

_Damn you, damn you, damn you_. I hated myself for the hopeful tone.

"Yeah. I stopped as soon as I saw you."

"Guilty conscience?" I snapped.

"No. Listen, Hermione, really… it was a one off. It was just kissing. It won't happen again, I swear. I… I want you back."

"No."

"What?"

"No. It's been a week. If I hadn't come, where would things have gone? Ron-" my voice became slightly softer. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. But that will take time. It will take time for me to trust you. And- I'm not sure if things can ever go back to the way they were."

"Is there someone else?"

"No. It's been a _week_, Ron." I repeated.

"But… when we were dating. There were times when you seemed distant, dreaming, and I always used to wonder… that was what brought it on, actually."

"There was never anyone. Never. You were my first everything."

"I wasn't your _first_."

"I wanted to save myself."

"And what? You think I haven't?"

"You're a…"

"Yes."

"But Lavender…"

"She's not a prostitute, Hermione! I went out with her, yes!"

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"You should be." He said, sounding irritated.

"No. Really."

"I know you are."

There was a silence; this didn't seem awkward, though. The sky was turning red, streaked with clouds and shades of pastel.

"Hermione… is this goodbye, then?"

"Maybe someday we'll be friends again, Ron."

"More, though?"

"Unlikely."

"Okay. As long as there's still a chance." He said. "Remember I'll always be waiting for you."

**Rereaders... I'm going to ask if you _can _try re-reviewing this chapter, just to tell me what you think about it. I know you usually can't review one chapter twice, but if it doesn't work- could you log out and drop a review? I'm really interested to see what you think... Ell xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter is similar to it's original version but still quite different. Kind of. I mean, I think it's shit, but it's a hard scene to write... though that's not really an excuse. Sorry! Me and Tris got a joint account today- T_heRashaRevolution- _And yes, it was invented by me. And Tris. Well, both of us. I sort of made her use it as the username. We're planning a story together! So exciting. Yep. xx**

_"Okay. As long as there's still a chance." He said. "Remember I'll always be waiting for you."_

**OOOOO**

_Withheld Number_

_Come. Floo. P/W: Blood._

_-DM_

**OOOOO**

**Come.**

To Malfoy Manor.

**Floo.**

Self-explanatory.

**P/W.**

Password.

**Blood.**

Meaning, the password was blood.

_Typical Malfoy._

I had heard of Floo passwords before. They were tricky and immensely expensive.

_Typical Malfoy._

So… what? He wanted me to come to Malfoy Manor?

Why?

When?

I tried replying.

_Blocked_.

Tried calling.

It rang twice, finally ending with a message.

_Blocked._

"UGH!"

I walked into the fireplace. He was busy? His problem. He wanted to attack me? I could take him. I still had my emergency war signal.

Then again, Dark Marks were hardly removable.

Whatever.

"Malfoy Manor! _Blood_!"

The second I said it, my mind yelled _STOP! This is the ENEMY!_

Too late.

**OOOOO**

"Doesn't matter."

There was a voice; it was hard yet soft, and he said the words quietly, yet I could hear them clearly, and that was how I could tell it was a big room. _Of course it was_.

What had he said? _Doesn't matter. _That was clearly his password. And mine?

_Blood._

_Blood. Doesn't matter._

_Blood doesn't matter._

"Do you really think that?" I blurted out. "I mean… sorry…"

"Why are you _sorry_, Granger? Asking questions is such a _you _thing… I'd have thought you'd learn to get over apologizing for a trait that was probably built into you at birth."

His words weren't exactly _nice_; they were actually quite horrible, all things taken into account, but…

At least he wasn't calling me a mudblood. _It's a start._

"So… answer?"

"I owe you no personal information, Granger." He replied coldly.

_Aah, there's the Malfoy we love to hate._

"So… why am I here?" I asked, casually fingering my wand. _This is creepy._

"I thought we had established that in that dungheap you call a flat, Granger. I don't like repeating it, so one last time: _I happen to need your fucking help._"

"Watch your tongue."

He laughed. It was cold, and humorless.

"Granger, I'm going to ask you this: I will pay you-"

"I thought you had no money?" I asked suddenly. "I mean, that was what you said at my flat."

"Things change fast. Don't cut me off again, or you will regret it. I will pay you to help me out. We will ask each other no personal information, and in six months exactly, should we have made no progress, we will pretend this never happened and part ways."

"Six whole _months? _I thought this is something temporary!"

"And in six months, I will terminate the Vow, should you agree to our arrangement. Otherwise… if you would rather keep it for the rest of your life…it doesn't matter to me, Granger. " He shrugged casually, but his words were menacing.

"Six months." I agreed.

"Excellent. What I need you to do, Granger, is work with myself and a friend so we can find-"

"What friend?" I asked.

His eyes flashed. This Malfoy was somehow colder than the one I knew, and it was terrifying. He wasn't a bully anymore; he was powerful, and scary, and I was exceptionally stupid.

"I thought," he began, enunciating each word and twirling his wand, "that I instructed you not to interrupt me…"

"You're not controlling me, Malfoy."

He smirked slightly. "Your Gryffindor bravery will be your downfall, Granger…" he whispered.

"Are you going to keep talking in riddles, or will you explain yourself?"

"All in due course, Granger. Patience."

I snorted. "Like you were known for patience."

"And what did I do to suggest otherwise?"

His tone was casually enquiring, like we knew each other well from before and had lost contact. But we had known each other; not _well_, but to hate someone, you had to notice things about them. His hair had always been slicked back. He was always sneering. He had gone out with Pansy Parkinson. Small things.

We really knew nothing about each other, though.

_And it should stay that way, shouldn't it? _

"Basically, Granger. Money is disappearing out of Malfoy Inc. and to be frank… we're sinking."

"So you felt the need to rob the Ministry Vaults? How did you do that, anyway?"

"You can apparate anywhere when you know the spell. Don't move."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The room was dark, with black curtains blocking out most of the light. The floor was dark green marble, and the bed was black with green silk sheets. The walls were a lighter green, allowing what little light there was to reflect off the walls.

There was a Pensieve in the corner.

The Pensieve emitted its own silvery glow. I was drawn to it, looking at the silver ripples. A face danced across it.

I blinked. No, it was still there… the ghost of a face, beautiful. A woman. Long, lush brown hair, clear blue eyes, perfect lips. I leaned closer, my fingers about to touch the surface…

**OOOOO**

"What's wrong, ?"

Malfoy. But he was… warmer. His voice held genuine concern for this girl.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Of course not! We're always careful."

"Then… what's wrong?"

Her face fell slightly. "Draco, I told you: nothing."

"And I'm telling you: You're lying. Everything okay?"

"It's not working."

"I'm sorry?"

"Us. This. Draco, we're not working. I love you, please don't take it like that! But…"

"What?" he demanded. "Is it something I've done?"

"Draco. I'mPansy's first cousin and best friend. She's _your _girlfriend. And I'm seeing you behind her back. I… can't do this."

"You know we were forced into this."

"But she's convinced she's in love with you! I can't do this to her!"

"But what about _me? _I was dying before I met you. I'll become who I was before."

"You know that's always been you. Beneath the surface."

"Is that what you think, now?"

"No." she whispered. "But I'd rather you thought I did. Find someone else. Or- try to love Pansy."

"You know I can't, I just _can't…"_

"You have to."

Something hardened. "Go. Good riddance, Ariana."

"What?"

"You came to dump me? Go. GO."

"I love you. Always."

**OOOOO**

Someone gripped my arm tightly. Dread coursed through me and I turned to look into the furious eyes of the present day Draco Malfoy.

He jerked his arm, and we landed in his bedroom again.

"What. Were. You. _Thinking_." he snarled.

"I… I didn't…"

"How much did you see?" he gripped my arm more tightly. "_Answer me_." His eyes were manic, showing a cold kind of fury; it was deadly and poisonous and terrifying.

"She… Ariana… broke up with you…I'm sorry…"

"Out."

"OUT!"

"…I want to help you." I said timidly.

"Listen here, Granger." He snarled. "I'm not one of your pity projects. I don't want, nor do I need your help. Out."

I tried dissapparating. It didn't work.

"There are wards." He scoffed, eyes still trying to set me on fire.

"Let go of me."

"Get out. And don't come back." He said quietly, menacingly.

"Revoke the vow." I replied, obstinate as ever.

"No."

"I won't leave."

"I'll curse you."

"Go for it."

"Out."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"You have too much faith in me, bitch."

He cursed me; the words were fluid, in some unknown language, and it was oddly mesmerizing as he yelled the words, pointed his wand at me. It was as though I was on fire, but it was being put out; not well enough. I screamed, inhuman, raw, and it was bad, bad, not worst but worse, somehow, because I knew him, and he had stood by, and let me be cursed, and-

_This is what you get for trusting._

**Told ya it was shit. Well, that's for you to decide! Leave a review? Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_He cursed me; the words were fluid, in some unknown language, and it was oddly mesmerizing as he yelled the words, pointed his wand at me. It was as though I was on fire, but it was being put out; it was like a lighter version of the Cruciatus curse. I screamed, inhuman, raw, and it was bad, bad, not worst but worse, somehow, because I knew him, and he had stood by, and let me be cursed, and-_

_This is what you get for trusting._

He let go. I collapsed onto the floor, panting, trembling.

"I- hate –you." I gasped, struggling to catch my breath, paralyzed on the floor.I tried reaching for my wand, but found I couldn't control my arms properly.

His expression was… strange. It was conflicted, and he looked furious with himself. Furious, and upset, and regretful. _I didn't care_. My arm worked, for just a second, but it was enough.

_"Incarcerous!"_ I wheezed. My voice wasn't working properly, but the spell worked well enough; he was bound tightly in ropes that didn't look confortable.

"I wonder who's going to free you now?" I asked coldly, staring into his eyes and making the uncomfortable observation that they were a perfect shade of steel. "You don't live with _her _anymore, do you? Shame she left you… but I can't blame her." I snarled.

I hadn't silenced him. He just stood, eyes open and flashing, saying nothing.

I turned and walked into the fireplace, about to leave. I turned back, suddenly thinking _damn_. "Can you do wandless magic?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Answer me."

"No."

"No, you won't answer, or no, you can't?"

"Fuck off, Granger."

"Undo the Vow."

"No."

"Then I'll leave you."

"Go for it."

"And bring Harry here?"

"This, Granger, is why the fucking vow is still in place." He spat, writhing in his ropes.

"I'll let you go if you revoke the Vow."

"No. Fuck off, mudblood."

His ropes were loosening. I panicked and tried to redo the spell, but it wouldn't work. "_Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" _He wasn't carrying a wand! "_Levicorpus! Petrificus Totalus!" _Nothing was working, and it was scaring me. I tried apparating… _wards. _I walked to the Floo and climbed in, realizing I didn't know where he kept his powder. Glancing up to a small ledge, there it was- but I couldn't reach it.

"Granger." His voice seemed amplified. "I will _not _revoke the Vow. You will leave here, and you will work with someone I know. Should you wish not to, I will have to come into closer quarters with you… that _does _mean stay at Hogwarts… and that would be unfortunate." A twisted grimace spread it's way across his face. He came, slowly, and pulled down the Floo powder, tossing it into my hand. "Go."

**OOOOO**

"Hermione- are you okay? You look weird. Do you have a fever or something?" Ginny asked the second I entered.

"First question… no. Second question… no idea." I said. His curse had weakened me a lot; I was having trouble walking and my arms kept jerking in odd little spasms. I hated him, suddenly, and all pity I'd had for him was gone; replaced by rage, and… hurt. I had trusted him some, which had been stupid…

I let Ginny take care of me, immersed in my thoughts, plans for revenge.

Well, I wouldn't exact any. Still, it was satisfying to think of the different ways I could kill him slowly.

**OOOOO**

_"Granger." His voice rang, and it was cold. "I'm not going to tell you this in real life, obviously, and remember that you're dreaming. It's a dream. I'm not real, and I don't mean a word I'm saying really. But sorry, anyway."_

_I was floating, somewhere, and it was dark; silent, too, until that voice had spoken. It was oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it; at least, not in this state. I was groggy, yet that felt too real. Too real. Like it really was somebody apologizing…_

_As if. I had searched it, and the curse _had_ been a lighter form of the Cruciatus…_

_And you had to mean an Unforgivable for it to hurt like that._

**OOOOO**

Time passed. One day, then two, and then three. Slowly I recovered from the aftermath of the curse, and while I was recovering I tried to ignore the strange dream I'd had while under a potion. I had been hallucinating, surely. The hallucination would have brought on the eerie _realness _of the dream.

It was just a dream.

On my fourth day, I was fine; except now I knew I had to find some way to make sure I didn't die and told Harry where Malfoy was at the same time. Malfoy couldn't move without me knowing when he left and where he went…_the joys of wandless magic._

The days were passing quickly. Everything was fine.

Until Draco Malfoy moved, and I knew his location: Hogwarts.

The next days passed; turning into weeks, and then months, with life it's usual dull monotony with occasional fits of craziness, until July 18th was staring me in the face. It was time, finally, for me to go. I wouldn't see anyone until half term. Ginny was throwing a fit; I just found it funny, replying, "for goodness' sake, it's only Hogwarts!"

I had never quite caught on to using the phrases the Weasleys threw around so easily; "Oh my merlin!" was just something that could only come naturally if one was wizard born. I had always thought those phrases were strange; "Merlin's beard" and "Good Godric" just sounded too similar to the Muggle phrases for me to change.

We were just Flooing to Professor McGonagall's office. It felt strange, calling it that; it was supposed to be _Dumbledore's. _Grabbing the powder, I threw it into the fireplace and shouted "Hogwarts!"

I sorted things out with McGonagall; in the end, I was teaching some new post called "House Unity" and DADA. McGonagall had given me a sheet with the professor's names on it, just so I could see if there were any changes. I glanced at it on the way to the DADA teacher's office…

Oh, sweet Merlin.

There went my 'I had never caught on to those phrases' speech.

Merlin was a Slytherin too. Of course he had to do this to me.

Because on the sheet, as Head of Slytherin, was Theodore Nott. Potions Master, was Blaise Zabini.

Shoot me.

**OOOOO**

**Ack. Well, I'm in a rush- school just started, which means ****_homework- _****but I'll do my best to get another chapter up today or tomorrow. Thanks for bearing with this, again- I know some of you are annoyed at how long this repost is taking. **

**Ell xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say I liked (re)writing this chapter. Part of it's the same as the old version, but the second half is different. Thanks for the reviews, and thank you for bearing with this...xx**

**OOOOO**

I had managed to avoid Zabini and Nott for the past few weeks, getting immersed in lesson plans and pointedly ignoring them at meetings. Ginny and Harry had come over to my office, and that had helped relieve my homesickness; though technically, I shouldn't be feeling any. I lived alone, after all.

There was a knock at my office. I went and opened the door and found myself face to face with Zabini.

"Yes?" I said frostily.

"Whoa, Granger, _someone's _on her time of month." His lips curved up into a smirk that I hated instantly. It radiated evil.

"Is there a reason you decided to come bug me? Apart from the urge to act like a jerk as usual."

"Is there a reason you decided to be so cold? Apart from the fact that you're a frigid bitch anyway." He mocked.

Calm, Hermione, be the bigger person here.

"Again, what do you want?" I snapped.

"Entertainment."

"Go die in a hole."

"I'd rather not, thanks, why don't you?"

"Zabini-"

"Yes?"

"Zabini-"

"What?"

"Zabini-"

"Finish your sentence."

"I CAN'T IF YOU KEEP CUTTING ME OFF!" I snarled.

"That took…" he checked his watch. "two minutes to make you blow up. New record. That was fun, thanks Granger. McGonagall wants you- staff meeting. Great Hall. By the way, you might want to go fix your hair. It looks like a haystack… as usual…"

"Jerk." I muttered, fixing my hair and walking off, ignoring him.

"Bitch." He said. Why could I still hear him?

"I felt like coming with you. Problem?" he smirked.

Yes. I now wanted to commit suicide.

And, of course, we were so late the only seats left were two to the left of Nott. Blaise swiftly slid into the further one, leaving me with no option but to sit sandwiched between the two jerks.

"I'm- so- sorry- we're- late-" I gasped, sliding into the seat and pointedly ignoring the two.

"Hmm." McGonagall said disapprovingly, eyeing Zabini suspiciously.

The meeting started- basically going over lesson plans and making sure everything was sound. I had finished everything weeks ago; Zabini, of course, had done nothing.

There was a murmur gradually filling the room. I realized we had to… gah… _interact._

"Long time no see, Granger."

I whipped my head around so fast I cricked my head.

"OW! What was that for?" I hissed, rubbing my head.

Nott smirked. "I didn't do anything. It was all you, actually."

I glared at him and went back to my notes.

"Bitchy as ever, I see." Nott muttered. "Evidently civility doesn't work on the Gryffindor Princess."

"I told you not to bother with her." Zabini said to him smugly, leaning around me.

"I'm right here!" I snapped.

"You know, you were right. She _is _probably hormonal. Though Daphne is never this bad."

"Who?"

"You know, Daphne Greengrass? The girl I've been dating for two years?"

"Oh. Her. Alright looking, I guess."

"Can you have this conversation later? I'm trying to concentrate." I said irritably.

"Can you be civil?" Nott replied.

"Sure. Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I would say it's nice to meet you, but we happen to detest each other." I said sarcastically, going back to crossing out stuff.

"Touchy."

They pretty much ignored me after that. I don't know why I felt isolated.

**OOOOO**

There was a tentative truce there, unspoken but mutually agreed; me and Nott wouldn't be _that_ bad to each other. Still unpleasant; still mocking; but the sting was out of the insults, and we were almost friendly. Almost. Not quite there yet.

To be honest, I was confused. Why was he being civil?

It was Friday; for some reason, class started on Friday. They arrived on Thursday evening, with the Welcome Feast, and the Sorting.

It was my turn. I was anticipating my first lesson, Unity, with the seventh years- not exactly the nicest thing to start the year with… trying to get sullen Slytherin seventh years over their prejudices.

I waited, lesson plan on the desk and nerves jiggling with anticipation. They filed in; a couple of them looked like they were up to no good. The rest looked amused. And then there were the me students, the good ones, with perfect uniform and all the books they could find in their bags.

They sat down, waiting.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Granger-"

"Hermione Granger? As in, Harry Potter's best friend?" someone called out.

"Raise your hands, please. Yes, I am Hermione Granger. That's completely irrelevant to the lesson-"

"Actually, I think it is, considering you're a Mudblood-"

"Detention, Miles." I snapped. This class was bugging me.

"I'm going to start this lesson again. I understand you've had a lot of awful teachers in this class," there were nods and smirks, "so I figured I'd take a different approach to this. I'm not going to bore you to death with a lecture about how you are all equal. You need to learn that for yourselves. Step one- trust. Pair up with someone who's _not _from your house, please."

I grew slightly more confident as I went.

They paired up, some reluctant.

"Great. Now, one of you is going to stand on their desk and fall back. The other will catch them. You have to learn to trust your partner."

The lesson went on; this finished, though it took a while, and then I dismissed them early. _One step at a time, Mione_. They wouldn't get over it this fast, and I didn't want to push it.

I was done. I felt satisfied. This was not a bad start. Well, the start had sucked. But it had improved.

Maybe teaching this lot wouldn't be so bad.

**OOOOO**

"Granger-"

"Yes?"

"Granger-"

"What?"

"Granger-"

"Finish your sentence."

"Ha, very funny. Do you see me laughing? _No_."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up, Granger."

"Don't think I will, thanks."

"Seriously, Granger."

"What?"

"You have a free cover for Thursday, right?"

"Why are you asking _me?"_

"I lost a bet with Theo."

"Well- no! That lot of Slytherins hates me, I swear. Miles called me a Mudblood ten seconds into my first lesson."

"Really? What did you do?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Detention."

"Just one?"

"No. For the rest of the year."

"What the f-"

"Watch your language, Zabini, we're in a school."

"You are really touchy, aren't you Granger? On and off."

I narrowed my eyes. "Meaning?"

"I mean, you were kind of friendly with Theo earlier, and then you as good as told him to piss off…"

"I'm really not interested in what you think of me."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a slimy, stinking Slytherin."

I silently commended myself on my alliteration before realizing I was twenty- four.

"And you accuse me of prejudice." He commented.

"Meaning?"

"You don't hear me insulting you with the word _Gryffindor_, do you? You're far more prejudiced than I ever was."

"Well-" I stammered. "Possibly because a load of evil guys came from Slytherin?"

"And you think all Gryffindors are perfect and prudish like you?"

"Just… I have to go." I said, getting up and walking away as fast as I could without running.

**OOOOO**

**Thoughts? I'm doing a load of writing today, trying to get ahead before school gets hard... xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you haven't noticed yet... things are moving a lot faster than they were. Yes, this means we're almost at the same point we used to be at, meaning the story can go forward at last. Give me one or two chapters... we'll be back to where we were!**

**Also... I just wanted to say thanks for the 20- ish reviews we've added for these edited chapters. I'm really grateful that you guys take the time to re-review this stuff. **

**x**

**OOOOO**

Walking away, I forced myself not to think about what he'd just said. Of course, when you're trying _not _to think about something, it has to dredge up.

Prejudice. Was I really that bad? No, because mine was _true._

What if that was what they thought?

"…Professor!"

I wasn't used to being addressed like that, and I was lost in my thoughts, so when a first year came and stood in front of me, trying to get my attention, I almost walked into the girl.

"Sorry, Amelia! I was just thinking."

This girl was like me; she had bad teeth and was a bookworm. She nodded seriously. "It's fine, Professor Granger. Could you help me with this…"

**OOOOO**

I ended up being deterred for about half an hour, feeling grouchy. This girl may have been a bookworm, but she was having difficulty with some of the more advanced spells.

I walked into the Great Hall for lunch, feeling slightly starved. Dealing with first years was far more tiring than it looked, because you had to stop them blowing stuff up with the simplest mispronunciation of a spell…

Surely we hadn't been that bad.

_No, you all had difficulty with third year spells at eleven, Hermione. Stop being horrible._

True enough.

Great; I was having a conversation with myself.

"Insane." I muttered.

Zabini slid into the seat next to me, ignoring me completely. Fine by me- I started talking to Neville, who had started teaching Herbology two years ago.

"Longbottom? Really?" Zabini scoffed, finally breaking the pointed I'm- not- talking- first fight between us.

"And here I was thinking I would get an hour of peace. Neville happens to be one of my friends. Why is this any of your business?" I said coolly.

He smirked. "It isn't. I just enjoy irritating _Gryffindor_ prudes like you."

So that was what this was about.

"Look, about that-"

"What, Granger? Filthy little mudblood." He muttered.

"Hey!" Neville said, having been watching our exchange with bemusement and now anger. "She's still a thousand times more powerful than you'll ever be!"

"In the legal stuff, maybe." Zabini replied nonchalantly.

"Neville, it's fine. Just ignore him." I said, turning away from Zabini.

"Coming from the girl who punched Malfoy in the face when provoked?" Neville said skeptically.

"I was fourteen- hey, how did you know about that?"

"News gets around. You didn't know? Everyone was laughing at Malfoy for ages."

"Well, considering it was nearly the end of the year- no, I didn't."

"Ah, well. Listen, I have to go… I'm teaching the third years straight after lunch."

"That's fine." I said, sighing internally. _Alone with the Slytherin._

I thought back to what Zabini had been insinuating. That I was more prejudiced than they were. I mean... they had always been monumental jerks, and I guess we had all associated that with the 'Slytherin' label- though that was justified, considering that they all came from Slytherin.

"Zabini."

"Granger."

"…Zabini."

"Granger, you can stop saying my surname."

"Fine. Zabini…"

"Granger, get to the point. I don't have time for this shit."

"Who died?" Nott commented.

"When did you turn up?" I asked, irritated.

"A while ago."

"You know what? Just- just leave me alone! I'm perfectly happy hating you and-"

"Evidently you seem to believe I don't hate you too." Zabini said. "Fucked up bitch, can't accept that she's wrong…"

For the second time, I just got up and left.

**OOOOO**

"Granger."

"Nott." I replied coldly.

"Have you thought about what Blaise said?" he asked, only a hint of a smirk on his face; he was good at hiding his amusement.

"Yes, I have, and to be frank- go jump." I snapped.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. You think _I'm _more prejudiced than _you_."

"Which you are."

"I am _not!"_

"Granger, I really don't have the patience to deal with your denial. And-"

"So why did you decide to come bug me? I'm perfectly happy pretending you don't exist."

"As am I, Granger. I'm not going to chase you. You seem to think you're worth it: you're not."

"I'm perfectly aware of that." I replied evenly. "I'm worthless. I'm mudblood Granger, the person whose existence revolves around books and Scarhead Potter."

"Pretty much, yes. Though take out the mudblood part." He said easily.

"Hilarious. If you could just leave me in peace to come up with ways to kill you slowly…"

"I'd rather not now that I know what you're planning."

Talking- rather, arguing- with him was easy. Words fell naturally, and I didn't have to think.

"You're not a very good Slytherin, are you?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're cold and evil, but you're not cunning, and you're not ambitious. Useless Slytherin."

"See what he meant? You still think with school prejudices."

**OOOOO**

"Granger, you met Malfoy over the summer?" Zabini asked coldly.

I nearly spat my coffee out. "What?"

"So you did. Well, I'm stuck with the unfortunate task of working with you."

"And what will you gain out of this?"

"I owe him a favor."

"Totally. I completely believe you're not trying to gain anything out of this."

He was silent, eyes unreadable. "If you're going to be difficult…"

"I'll do my best."

"Go ahead."

**OOOOO**

It was eleven. Having just finished marking essays, I made a quick coffee- decaf, so I could sleep- and settled into bed with a book.

There was a knock.

"What the…" I muttered.

I wrenched open the door to my quarters, fully prepared to hand out detentions to any students. _This was ridiculous._

Looking down, expecting to see the short head of a student, I realized I was staring at a waist raised my eyes, slowly, noticing the too- pale hand, the slim neck…coupled with blond hair and a smirk.

**I ****_wonder _****who that could be?... I know it's not great. Ack. **

**Would you guys hate me if I changed my username? For good this time. No more random names. And then I would promise to never, ever change it again... tell me if it would make it hard to find me and I won't.**

**Ell x**


End file.
